The subject matter presented in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
It is generally an advantage in the field of hydroponics to design and manufacture systems that can be rapidly installed in a wide variety of settings and environments while still maintaining the environmental control attributes associated with greenhouse cultivation. Hydroponic systems that can be expanded or reduced in scope as desired by a farmer or owner also generally offer benefits to many users. In addition, the capability of an installed system to be reconfigured to accommodate and best foster the growth of a wide variety of plant species is also advantageous. Furthermore, hydroponic structures that present improved ergonomic designs that reduce worker fatigue and likelihood of injury are also desirable.
There is therefore a long felt need to provide a modular hydroponics system, and method of use thereof, that may be installed in a wide variety of settings, that provides improved ergonomic design and enables adjustment and operational variance to meet the different needs of various plants.